My Life Wasn't Always Like This
by Car-Car.Shil.23
Summary: I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and this is my service dog Bridgette. I was going blind at the time. I was also in a coma for 7 months. I have tinnitus in my left ear. I can only see partially out of one eyes. My life wasn't always like this.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Hi! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and this is my service dog Bridgette. Now I didn't always have her, but that's a long story. Let's get started!

I was only 7 when this happened. It all started with Chloe being the bitch that she is. She was saying mean things about me. I was going blind at the time. She said something so horrible and I had started crying. I ran away and didn't see the car coming towards me, but it was too late. The car hit me and I bounced and rolled until I stopped. I hit my head really hard and that worsened my blindness. I was also in a coma for 7 months. Now I can only see partially out of one eyes. Chloe doesn't think she did anything wrong. I have tendinitis in my left ear. I am also mute ever since then. That's when I got Bridgette, she was just a puppy then. We grew up together. She helps me get around. My BFF Alya, helps me out in school. There are many things wrong with me after that incident. I am very self conscious. Well anyways let's get started with the story!

* * *

(A/N: Hey guys it's me! I have had this story in my head for a little while. So I decided to write it. Anyways that was just a short little prologue. I will get a good chapter out as soon as possible and I promise to update my other stories as well don't worry. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new story and please follow, favorite and review!

-Carly )


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

"Marinette- Dupain Cheng" Chloe sneered. "The hell you think you doing here!" I didn't say a word.

"Oh right your _MUTE_. _You, nothing for good little girl._ " I still didn't say anything. It's better that way. Chloe stocked up to me and slapped me on my face. "Say something you little bitch." Still nothing. "Fine have it your way." Then came the daily beatings, coming home in bruises, making excuses like ' _Oh I just fell down the stairs'_ or ' _I'm fine really it's nothing just a random bruise.'_ Then came the tendinitis. The blindness. My world changed. I couldn't even remember what I looked like. Tikki, my Kwami helped me. While I am Ladybug I can see out of both of my eyes, but it's limited. Chat has to help me a lot. He asks questions, sometimes I answer, other times I am quiet or _mute_ you would say. He is the only one who has ever heard my voice since I was 4, since _that_ incident. Not even Maman or Papa have heard me speak. I learned sign language at age 5. I started speaking that way. Sometimes Chat and I just sit and look out in the city. Chat learned sign language so that he can understand me better. Anyways you came to hear about _that_ incident. It's a long story really. It's absolutely horrible. Chloe and I used to be close friends, until one day.

 _8 years ago_

"Hey Chloe." Little seven-year old me said, waving my hand to my friend trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey Mare." Chloe said, not looking her in the eye, showing disinterest. I didn't know what was going on, normally Chloe would greet her with a big hug and pull her to class.

"Is something wrong Chloe?" I asked.

"Nothing that you would understand Maritrash." She snapped finally looking into my eyes.

"Chloe?"

"You nothing for good little girl. You're a piece of trash that no one wants. Why don't you just die already?" She smirked inwardly. I took a step back as she took a step forward. I felt tears pricking my eyes, turn away, and ran. I ran and ran. Everything passing in a blur. Not looking around my surroundings I didn't see was the bus coming straight for me. It hit me with such a force that I bounced and rolled. I hit my head on the pavement really hard. I heard someone shouting out to me. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before I heard the sirens. I felt someone pick me up and put me into a stretcher. I was fighting really hard to stay awake but the dark was so inviting. I welcomed the darkness and fell asleep. What I didn't know is that I wouldn't wake up for 7 months. During those 7 months my parents were very worried. The doctors said that I faced serious head trauma, that I lost hearing in one of my ears due to tendonitis. Now I was officially partially blind in my right eye and fully blind in my left. But that I would make it, so that they shouldn't worry much.

 _During The 7 Months Before Marinette Wakes Up_

"Tom. What are we going to do?" She can barely see now.

"I don't know Honey." Tom tried reassuring his wife., "We'll find something out." Sabine sat thinking for a while before she thought of the perfect idea.

"How about a service dog. She would be able to walk around everywhere with the help of something/someone who will protect her.

"That's a great idea, but the dog needs to be soft and fluffy. So that she can feel her way around with the dog."

"How about a Caucasian Shepherd Dog?' They are humongous and fluffy and adorable."

"That would work."

"Great it's settled then. Let's just hope she wakes up soon."

"Yeah."

 _Time Skip The Day Marinette Wakes Up_

Sabine and Tom had gotten the pup 3 months ago and had left her with Marinette the entire time. Of course they fed her tons and took her for walks, but it was rare that you would see the separated for more than an hour. The dog had taken a liking to Marinette. When Marinette woke up the first thing she saw was the white room, the second thing was a medium sized dog sleeping on her. She shrugged and went back to sleep. She would deal with it later.

* * *

(A/N: Picture I stole from internet.

Facts: Most prized as a property guardian, the Caucasian shepherds are good protectors.

Caucasian dog is the reigning dog breed in Nigeria presently because they are considered to be friendly with children and their owners and will not tolerate strangers.

Large and in charge, the Caucasian Mountain Shepherd or Caucasian Ovcharka is one big pup you don't want to mess around with. This beautiful breed comes from a long lineage of guard dogs, carefully bred with the intent to protect, lead and fight.

Standing tall with a thick, rich fur coat and muscular build, it's easy to be impressed by the sight of a Caucasian Ovcharka. You may notice her sticking to her owner's side, loyal as can be as she silently observes the surrounding area with a calm air of intelligence.

I hope you enjoyed please favorite, follow and review!)


	3. Chapter Two

**(A/N:** _italics=thoughts._ _Italics and underline= sign language)_

 _Chapter 2_

This time when I woke up, I had woken up in so much pain. Something moved to my side. I looked at it through my good eye and saw a big dog. The dog was whining at me. As if saying _it's okay you're safe I'm here._ And for some reason this dog made me feel safe. I looked to my right and saw a big red button. (A/N: Don't ever press the big red button. Never know what will happen.) There was a sign under it saying that it will contact a nurse. So I was obviously in the hospital. I tried to sit up and reach to press the button, but it hurt o much. The dog that was next to me shook its head and got up. It smacked the button for me. I gave a tired giggle and motioned the dog to come back up to my bed. ' _Hey there little buddy.'_ I tried to say, but no words came out. Oh right. I can't really speak. I haven't spoken since I was 4. Then I remembered everything. ' _How long was I out!'_ But before I could panic, I heard a knock on my door. Then a nurse in a blue uniform came in. I took my chance and signed to her. ' _How long was I out?'_ She sighed before saying, "7 months sweetie. Your family and classmates are worried about you. That's when I noticed all of the cards and flowers. ' _Oh. When I woke up I found this dog next to me. Who's is it.'_

"She's your service dog. She can help you get around easier since you can only see out of one eye. Her name is your choice and she's 5 months old. She's already very protective of you. She wouldn't let anyone near you except your parents."

' _So I get to choose the name.'_

"That is correct." I thought for a couple of minutes. Then as if it had just popped into my head I had the perfect name for her.

' _I'll name her Bridgette.'_

"That's a great name. I should go get your parents. They are out in the waiting room. I will be right back." I nodded my head. As soon as she left I motioned for Bridgette to come closer so I could pet her.

Bridgette trotted up to me and climbed onto my bed. I started to pet her, I felt very calm. Then the nurse came back in.

"You parents are asleep. They haven't slept very well these past few months so I think we should let them sleep. In the meantime do you think we could talk?" I nod my head.

"Do you have any questions for me to answer?"

' _How long was I out.'_

"7 months." _7 MONTHS! A whole 7 months!_

' _What happened?'_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"You nothing for good little girl. You're a piece of trash that no one wants. Why don't you just die already?" She smirked inwardly. I took a step back as she took a step forward. I felt tears pricking my eyes, turn away, and ran. I ran and ran. Everything passing in a blur. Not looking around my surroundings I didn't see was the bus coming straight for me. It hit me with such a force that I bounced and rolled. I hit my head on the pavement really hard. I heard someone shouting out to me. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before I heard the sirens. I felt someone pick me up and put me into a stretcher. I was fighting really hard to stay awake but the dark was so inviting. I welcomed the darkness and fell asleep._

* * *

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

' _That's all I remember. Last thing I know I wake up in a white room. Smelling horrible!'_ I sign to her turning my nose up in disgust. She let loose a quiet giggle.

"I'm sorry little one. Could you tell me why you won't talk. Can you not physically talk?" She asked as she moved to sit in the chair next to me.

' _I'm mute. I think I could talk if I really tried. Being mute is my choice. I've been mute since I was 4. I struggled with major anxiety and bullying. I was getting bullied and beaten. Coming home in small bruises. My parents didn't know until I was 6. By then the beating got worse. She was trying to beat some words out of me. I soon realized that saying nothing will frustrate her and she would give up. One day a man came up to me instead of the girl, and well you can kinda picture it in your head. He took my innocence. He took my everything. I was scared and alone. When I got home my parents were waiting for me, because it was later than when I would normally be home. They asked what happened, and I could talk, or speak, or breath or anything. I passed out from mere exhaustion and fear, anxiety, everything really. After that incident I would jump whenever someone touched me. The next day I decided to tell my parents and they cried with me. Now one of them pick me up as long as one of my friends can't walk me home.'_ As I finished my story I looked up and saw my parents in the doorway. I gave them a smile looking full of life, but really it was broken just like my heart, mind, soul and body. They walked into the room with tears in their eyes. Maman touched my face and wiped my tears away, I guess some point in the story I had started silently crying. I gave my Maman another broken smile.

"How are you feeling my little Mare?"

' _I'm fine. I mean I feel fine but I'm probably not. I'm probably going to have to learn how to see with partial vision.'_ Mom gave me an airy laugh. "Yea Mare you will. But you'll get there." I silently laugh. ' _Yeah I will.'_

Back To Present

Well anyways it's been 8 years since then. Chloe hasn't changed since then, she is still a stuck up snobby bitch. Me well I have changed a lot. I am still partially blind and I hate it. I still can't hear out of my left ear. I have Bridgette who is 8 soon to be 9. I'm still the messed up Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Secretly Ladybug. I have a major crush on this boy named Adrien Agreste. And I am getting by each day! I try to stay positive, and continue to live my everyday life. Well until I lost Bridgette. All thanks to Chloe again.

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. I took a lot of my time writing this when I should have been sleeping. I have work all weekend, I was sick yesterday. So I will try to get out a new chapter ASAP. Much love to everyone reading this. Please follow, favorite, and review! Till next time!

-Carly 3)


	4. Chapter Three

The day I lost Bridgette was the same day that my world fell apart. And once again it was all Chloe's fault. Bridgette was walking with me to school when Chloe came around the corner in her usual outfit, but her shoes, they were different. She was wearing stilettos, the heels that are really pointy. She was walking towards us, I could feel Bridgette tense and growl. Bridgette and I crossed the street trying to get away from her, but she was hot on our heels. I looked back and then looked forward again. I gathered up my courage and whispered, "What do you want Chloe!" My voice sounded scratchy and deep, because I haven't talked in years.

"Look the pathetic girl can talk!" Chloe yelled. Everyone around us turned their head to the blonde-bitch, and the-seriously-pissed raven haired girl. Marinette didn't utter a word. "What now your not gonna talk?" Bridgette who was standing in front of Mari starting growling fiercely.

"Please leave me alone Chloe." I whispered."What did you say?" She seethed."Leave me alone." I stated a little louder this time taking a step back while Bridgette continued to growl at Chloe, who growled back and turned around, finally leaving us alone. While Chloe had her back turned Bridgette tried to step forward but I pulled back.

"It's okay, leave her alone." I whispered soothingly. Running my hands through her fur seemed to calm her down. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps towards the school.

'Gosh how could this day get any worse

You see my life wasn't always like this. I was a normal girl for a little bit. Until I became mute, but that's besides the point. I was your normal 4 year old girl I loved playing dress up, baking, watching Disney movies. I loved life until I was 4. I became mute at 4. I barely spoke and my parents were worried for me. They didn't know what was going on. I learned sign language. Soon everybody knew about the mute girl who would only talk to you as long as it was in sign language. I was still a happy kid, sort of. My life was falling apart right in front of me, and I didn't know what to do. I was starting to see gray everywhere and little hues of nothing but emptiness. My parents were constantly fighting about what to do with me, they don't fight anymore, but it was a big problem up until I was 6. I was walking home one day, covered in blood and bruises, after being hurt and beaten by a man. That's when they realized that they needed to be there for me even if they didn't know what was going on. So they tried. They still argue every now and then but at least they are there for me. Ever since that day I had started trying to talk to my parents without using sign language, but it was hard when you hadn't spoken a word in 3 years. When I first gotten Bridgette she was my everything. She helped me walk around and she protected me. Even if she was a little pup, she brought me joy and happiness. I loved her with all of my heart. I just wish Chloe hadn't ruined it. Let me just get it over with, basically Chloe had stabbed Bridgette with her shoe. It was the worst possible day and I had almost set Chloe to the hospital that day. (Sorry its so sad, I'm literally trying not to cry right now.) That was the day where I would never forgive Chloe, ever. Memories flashed through my head, all of the memories with Bridgette, rage took over, if it wasn't for Alya, Nino, and Adrien, Chloe probably would have been sent to the hospital. Tears were running down my face. I was sobbing looking at Bridgette lying on the floor covered in blood. I was turned around by Adrien and he hugged me, soothing me and telling me it was going to be okay. No it's not, Chloe just took away someone special to me. Someone who I loved with all of my heart. Why does she hate me to much!

Adrien was still holding me while I was crying into his chest. I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't breath. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I was broken, more so than ever and it was all Chloe's fault. Bridgette had more life to live, she shouldn't have had it taken away like that. I don't think anyone else could replace her. She was an amazing dog and now she's gone. She can't be gone. I could feel someone petting my hair, trying to sooth me, but all I could do was continue to cry.

Flashback

I whistled. My 7 month old puppy came to my side. I wasn't feeling well. I had tears streaming down my face because my parents had once again gotten into a fight. 'Why can't they just support me and help me' I thought. That's when Bridgette came up onto my bed and snuggled with me, trying to cheer me up. I silently laughed and gave her a small smile. She curled up onto my side to snuggle, and overall be there. I ran my fingers through her fur. "I'm okay" I whisper to her, but it looks like she knew I was lying, because she whined. As if to say 'You're lying.' "How about some fresh air?" I asked her. She just wagged her tail and got up to get the leash. This time I actually laughed. I pulled myself up from my bed and then we went out for a walk.

End Flashback

I snuggled deeper into Adrien. My crying dwindling down to soft whimpers and sniffles. Another memory came to my mind.

Flashback

It had been 3 years since I had gotten Bridgette. We were at the park playing fetch when my friends came over to play with us. I had been feeling down, lost, forgotten so Bridgette had literally dragged me outside. She always knew what to do to make me happy. I was smiling and laughing. I had been starting to talk but only to Chat, Adrien and Bridgette, sometimes my parents. I had often wondered what I would do without Bridgette. I think I would be lost. That's a day I will never forget. I was smiling all day that day.

End Flashback

By now my tears had stopped. My breathing becoming even. I was still holding Adrien, not wanting to let go. He picked me up and took me home. My parents asked what happened. I wouldn't talk or even sign to them. All I wanted to do was cry and cry. Adrien brought be up to my room not letting me go. Or more like I wouldn't let him go.

"Mari, you have to let go."

"Nooooooo!" I whined. "Please stay."

He huffed. "Fine."

"Goodnight." I sighed sleepily, wrapping him in my arms.

"Goodnight Mari." He responded, hugging me back.

I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up looking around for Bridgette, but she was nowhere to be found. Then I remember what had happened yesterday. I blushed thinking of how Adrien comforted me. Just like Bridgette did.

Flashback

Bridgette pounced on the bed, effectively waking me up from my dream. "Morning Bridgette." I sighed. How was this day going to turn out. Maybe it'll be different. It seemed as though Bridgette knew what I was thinking because she helped me out of bed and towards my closet. I looked down at her and smiled. I love her so much. She barked and I laughed. "Yes it's time to get ready." I only ever spoke to Bridgette at the time, especially when it was just us two. It was like I could get over my fear as long as she was by my side. Once I had gotten dressed Bridgette nudged me to get me downstairs and to school on time. Once we were downstairs I fed her and grabbed some food for myself, not to mention cookies for Tikki. I knelt down to Bridgette and started to pet her before I put her leash on. Petting her always calmed me and her down. It always helped to do this before a stressful day at school. "Let's get going." I whispered. 'Bye Mom and Dad' I signed to my parents. "Bye sweetie!" They exclaimed.

End Flashback

"I sighed and got out of bed. Bridgette is gone and there is nothing I can do to make her come back. I swung my legs out of bed and walked down the stairs, to my closet. Once there I picked out a light blue, knee-length dress with some white flats. I put my hair up into a bun and put on some light makeup. I'm gonna have to try and adjust to not having help. I grabbed a black purse that I could wear all day, for Tikki and stashed some cookies in there for her. "Come on Tikki let's go." I try to smile but it comes out sad and broken. What will I do without Bridgette. Once again a memory flashes.

Flashback

I was running to school because I was going to be late. I almost ran into a car if Bridgette hadn't stopped before I crossed the road. She barked at me and I smiled. "Sorry." I mutter to her. She whines and looks at me. Then when it's time to cross she pulls me. That day we were only 2 minutes late. Whoops.

End Flashback

Today I was going to be 30 minutes early. Maybe I'll just sketch some designs while waiting, but once I had gotten there I saw a crowd. Not wanting to get in the middle of it I just sat on the steps until Alya came up to me.

"Girl you have to see this!" She exclaimed. Didn't she know that I had just lost someone special to me. I didn't get a chance to respond because before I knew it I was being dragged into the crowd and towards the middle. I was so confused until I saw a dog. I saw my dog. Bridgette was alive but very badly hurt. She had bandages around her stomach but she was a very much so alive Bridgette! When she saw me she walked really fast to me since she couldn't run. 'How?' I signed to Alya. She smiled.

"I took her to the vet and checked her out. Adrien paid for everything though. I just took her there because she wouldn't let anyone else. I think you were too upset to notice that she was still alive." I started to cry. Bridgette was alive. I knelt down and started to pet her. I was happy again. Gosh how could I not have noticed she was alive. I'm such an idiot. Another Flashback came to me.

Flashback

"Bridgette?" I asked looking up from my homework. The dog in question walked up the steps to my loft bed and pounced on me. Snuggling between my legs, she rested her head on my stomach giving me the look of wanting. I giggled. "Do you want some pets?" She wagged her tail. I buried my unoccupied hand into her fur. She snuggled deeper into my blankets and pillows. She was probably the best dog ever. I set my homework aside and full on petted her until we both fell asleep. Her between my legs and me with my hands in her fur.

End Flashback

I giggled at her antics. Her tail wagged back and forth. I was just happy that she was alive.

(A/N: I do mean tinnitus, thank you for all of the comments to correct my mistake sorry about that. And I didn't mean to leave anyone on a cliffhanger, I have been busy with school and work, I haven't really had time to update any of my stories. Thank you everyone who has favorited and followed. Also my case manager at school blocked on my computer at school so I have to wait to go home to update. Thank you for all of the love! I'm so glad people are actually enjoying my stories! I'll update my Perfectly Imperfect Story sometime tonight or tomorrow because I am still needing to write a chapter. I have it in my mind, it's just hard to actually word it out correctly. I merged all chapters together...)


	5. UPDATE

Oh my gosh, I've been rereading through my stories and it is just so cringy! I am definitely rewriting everything to make it better, I am so sorry for all the cringiest of everything in my stories. Gosh I can't believe I actually wrote these. I have no words. Expect these chapters to be better in a few months and I slowly revamp them.


End file.
